Pokemon A new Journey Volume:4 Ash's Rematch
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash has a Rematch with Sparkle
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A new

Journey

Volume:4 Ash's Rematch

Chapter 1

Ash's training, Adam Usagi's Sandshrew

Ash and Adam's battle

Back at the Sparkling City Gym where Ash and Pikachu train for their rematch against Sparkle and his pokemon

"Alright, no we have to think on how Sparkles Chinchou used that Electric Ball on the ground?" Questioned and said Ash while thinking

"Pika?" Questioned and said Pikachu while Thinking

"I know that Chinchou used Electric Ball on the ground and suddenly the electricity spread, but that doesn't make sense, I thought dirt can't conduct electricity?" Questioned and Said Ash while thinking

"Pika?" Questioned and Said Pikachu while thinking

"Probably It's because underneath the dirt is a metal floor." Guessed Adam while walking up to Ash and Pikachu

"What…. Are you saying that there is a metal floor underneath the dirt?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Well, It's just a guess, but It's a good one because that could be the explanation." Explained Adam

"So Adam why are you here?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"I'm here to find someone." Answered Adam

"Is it me?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"No It's not you, It's Dawn Swan!" Shouted Adam in Excitement

"Dawn's in bed still, but May is up, I thought you are after female coordinators?" Questioned and Explained Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"I am not a rude person so I only go for the single, and besides May is your girlfriend." Answered and Explained Adam

"NO SHES NOT!" Shouted Ash Angrily

"Pika?" Doubted Pikachu

"Oh okay." Said Adam

"Oh yeah Adam, do you have your Pokemon?" Questioned Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitement

"I only have one, the rest are having a bit of a time off, and that Pokemon is Sandshrew." Answered and Explained Adam

"Sandshrew huh, then how about we battle then!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Okay, and It'll be a good training lesson for you since you are having your rematch soon." Said Adam


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash vs Adam Usagi, Butch and Cassidy interruption

Sandshrews Kidnap

"Pikachu, I choose!" Shouted Ash while Pikachu was jumping into the field

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu while jumping into the field

Pikachu jumped and landed into the field

"Sandshrew, I choose you." Said Adam while pointing his pokeball towards the field

Sandshrew came out of his Pokeball

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Shouted Ash

"Pppppiiiikkkkkaaaaccchhhuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while using Thunder Bolt

"Sandshrew dodge it and use Tail Whip!" Shouted Adam

Sandshrew dodged the Thunder Bolt and used Tailwhip on Pikachu

"Ssssaannndddsshhhrreeewww!" Shouted Sandshrew while using Tailwhip

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Shouted Ash as was worried for Pikachu

"Ready to give up?" Questioned Adam as he was confident

"It's not over yet." Answered Ash with a smile as he was confident

"In that case, Sandshrew use Dig!" Shouted Adam

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew while digging

Sandshrew was now under ground

"Pikachu Jump up and use Electric Ball when Sandshrew comes up!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu while jumping up

Pikachu was waiting until Sandshrew would pop back up, Sandshrew popped back up and Pikachu used Electric Ball on Sandshrew

"Ppppiiikkkaaaccchhhuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while using Electric Ball

The Electric Ball hit Sandshrew

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew in pain

"Sandshrew no!" Shouted Adam as he was worried for Sandshrew

"Now are you ready to give up?" Questioned Ash with a smile

"Not by a long shot, Sandshrew!" Shouted Adam with a smile

"Pikachu!" Shouted Ash with a smile

"Use Thunderbolt, Desert Storm!" Shouted Ash and Adam at the same time

"Ppppiiikkkkaaaaccchhhuuuuu, Ssssssaaannndddssshhhrrreeewwwwwww!" Shouted Pikachu and Sandshrew at the same time

Both attacks were about to hit each other until there was a twin pair of Electric Balls that stopped the attacks and created a large BOOM sound

"What was that?" Questioned Ash

"Prepare for trouble, you know what's good for you!" Shouted a figure with blond hair coming from the bushes

"And make it double, cause here comes trouble!" Shouted a figure with green hair coming from the bushes

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted the figure with blond hair

"To rule the world to conquer!" Shouted the figure with green hair

"Cassidy!" Shouted the Figure with Blond hair

"Butch!" Shouted the figure with Green hair

"Team rocket here, prepare to fight!" Shouted the two figures

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from behind the figures to stand affront of them

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"And Butch!" Shouted Adam

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew

"The names Butch not Butch!" Shouted Butch Angrily "oh no wait he got right." Realised and said Butch

"What are you guys doing here!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"We're here to get that Pikachu." Answered Cassidy

"With Pikachu in our hands we're sure to get that robot again." Said Butch with a smile

"Wow you people are dumb, why not sneak in this place at the middle of the night and kidnap?" Question Adam as he doubted Butch and Cassidy

"Shut up, we can do what we want!" Shouted Cassidy Angrily

"And don't you call us Dumb!" Shouted Butch Angrily

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu Angrily

"well too bad, because you are not getting Pikachu!" Shouted Ash meanly

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu meanly

"Well too bad because we were goanna take him any way, go Butch!" Shouted Cassidy with a smile

"Alright, Hand grabber go!" Shouted Butch while using the Hand Grabber

The Hand Grabbed is a metal hand covered in rubber with extendable reaches, The Hand Grabber was about to grab Pikachu when Sandshrew pushed Pikachu out of the way with tackle

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu while Sandshrew was talking him

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew as he pushed Pikachu away

Pikachu was pushed away, but Sandshrew was Grabbed by The Hand Grabber

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew in pain as the Hand Grabber Grabbed him

"Sandshrew no!" Shouted Adam as he was worried for Sandshrew


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Butch and Cassidy's get away, Everyone helps to find Sandshrew

Joseph's and Crystal's confession

"Well look at that Butch, we caught a Sandshrew." Said Cassidy with a smile

"This one will be better than that Pikachu." Said Butch with a smile while retracting The Hand Grabber

"You let go of Sandshrew right!" Shouted Adam Angrily

"Well too bad because he is going to be a special Pokemon for us." Said Cassidy with a smile

"Raichu use Twin Electric Ball!" Shouted Butch

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while using Twin Electric Ball

A Raichu has two tails so each tail will create a large Electric Ball, The twin Electric Balls were goanna hit Adam, Ash and Pikachu

"Pikachu use Electric Ball!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu while using Electric Ball

The Electric Ball stopped The Twin Electric Ball and created a large BOOM sound, there was dust everywhere that it was hard to see

"*cough*, *cough*, *cough*, Pikachu, Adam are you okay?" Questioned Ash while Coughing

"Yes we're okay." Answered Adam

"Pika." Answered Pikachu

"Team Rocket, where are you!" Shouted Ash

"Huh." Exclaimed Ash and Adam

"Pika." Exclaimed Pikachu

"Where did they go?" Questioned Ash while looking back and forth

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Sandshrew." Said Adam Quietly as he was worried for Sandshrew

Ash called his friends to help, Crystal and Joseph joined to see what was the problem

"What's wrong Ash?" Questioned Misty

"Team Rocket came here and kidnapped Adam's Sandshrew." Explained Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Team Rocket." Said Brock Meanly

"I can't believe they just take someone's Pokemon like that." Said Cilan

"That's Team Rocket for you." Said Tracey Meanly

"And now we have to find them!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Ash you don't have to come with me, It's my problem that Sandshrew is kidnapped." Said Adam

"But we want to help, Sandshrew saved Pikachu, and now It's time that me and Pikachu return the favour." Said Ash seriously

"Pika." Said Pikachu Seriously

"Are you sure that you two are okay on coming with us?" Questioned Max

"I want to stop Team Rocket, because I want to make sure that they will no longer hang around this forest anymore, or they'll be after Sparkle until the day they get him." Explained and Answered Crystal

"Okay, we saw Team Rocket go into the Forest, We'll split up into groups." Explained Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Cilan and me will go together to find Team Rocket, the other groups will be Clemont and Tracey, Misty and May, Iris and Axew and Serena, Bonnie and Max and Dedennne, Crystal and Joseph." Explained Brock

"Me and Pikachu will go!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Me and Piplup will go." Said Dawn

"Piplup." Said Piplup

"I'll go with Dawn and Piplup to make sure that they're safe." Said Adam

Everyone split up and went into the forest

"So Crystal, are you going to do something this afternoon?" Questioned Joseph

"We're in the middle of looking for a trainer's pokemon who has been kidnapped by Team Rocket, I don't think that's a good time right now." Said Crystal

"Oh. Okay, because I was goanna say that." Said Joseph until he was disturbed

Both Crystal and Joseph were caught in a cage that sprung from the ground and pulled them up in the air

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Crystal and Joseph while the cage was pulling them up

"What happened to us?" Questioned Crystal as she was worried

"What happened to you that you just fell into our trap." Answered Cassidy coming from the bushes

"We wouldn't want people like you to disturb our plans. "Said Bucth coming from the bushes

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from the bushes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joseph's and Crystal's capture, Sandshrew's rescue

Adam Usagi and Dawn vs Butch and Cassidy

"You guys again!" Shouted Joseph meanly

"Where's Sandshrew." Demanded Crystal

Team Rocket picked Sandshrew's little cage up and revealed him to Crystal and Joseph

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Crystal as she felt sorry for Sandshrew

"We showed you the Sandshrew." Said Butch with a smile

"But this little Pokemon refuses to listen to us, so we are going to give it to some guy Kenneth." Explained Cassidy

"Not Kenneth, he is the most wanted Pokemon hunter in the city, and he hasn't been seen in a while, so please don't give Sandshrew to Kenneth." Begged and Explained Crystal

"You know a lot about this guy." Said Butch with a smile

"But it's no use, he's doomed no matter what happens." Said Cassidy

"And besides we're goanna take that robot of yours again and this time we'll get away." Said Butch with a smile

"No not Sparkle, please, my mentor worked his whole life on creating Sparkle, if you take him, he'll wasted his time for nothing, I beg of you please." Begged and Explained Crystal

"Nice words won't make a difference." Said Butch with a smile

"And besides, we're in this Region to get all important information on the Diamond region and It's Diamonds." Explained Cassidy

"Well you and your organisation can get off of our Region, we don't want people like you here." Said Joseph Angrily

"We are Team Rocket, any Region we step on is ours." Said Cassidy with a smile

"HEY!" Shouted a voice coming from the far end of the woods

Three figures were running towards them

"Who are?" Questioned Cassidy

"Us." Answered Dawn

"Piplup." Answered Piplup

"Where is Sandshrew!" Shouted and Demanded Adam

"Sandshrew." Answered Sandshrew

"Sandshrew no!" Shouted Adam as he felt sorry for Sandshrew

"What are you going to do with!" Shouted and Demanded Dawn

"Piplup!" Shouted and Demanded Piplup

"Nothing special." Answered Cassidy

"Except trading this useless pokemon for money with the to the city's most dangerous pokemon hunter." Explained Butch with a smile

"Raichu." Said Raichu

Adam looked down until his hair was covering his eyes with his fist closed tightly and strongly

"YOU IDIOTS." Said Adam Angrily Quietly

"Hu." Exclaimed Butch and Cassidy

"Don't." Said Adam As he was about to shout, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW FAR ME AND SANDSHREW BEEN!" Shouted Adam as he was angry

"Huuu!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy

"ME AND SANDSHREW WERE FRIENDS SINCE HE WAS JUST BORN FROM AN EGG, I DON'T WHAT HAPPENED TO IT's MOM BUT I TOOK CARE OF HIM, IN FACT HE IS THE FIRST POKEMON I HAD, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT AWAY!" Shouted Adam as he was angry with Butch and Cassidy

"Who cares." Said Cassidy

"We have a Raichu with a very powerful Thunder Bolt attack don't you remember." Explained Butch with a smile

"Oh yeah… right I forgot." Said Adam as he realised that he didn't have any pokemon with him

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINER ARE YOU!" Shouted Dawn

"PIPIPLUP!" Shouted Piplup

"Sandshrew." Sighed Sandshrew as he was Embarrassed of his Trainer

"This kid is a completely stupid." Said Joseph as he was shocked

"You can say that again." Said Crystal as she was shocked

"What a stupid twerp." Said Cassidy with a smile

"Didn't you even think on how you are going to beat us?" Questioned Butch with confidence

"Of course I did…. Not." Said Adam as he realised that he doesn't have any pokemon with him

"Let me handle this." Suggested Dawn

"Piplup." Said Piplup

"Piplup use whirlpool!" Shouted Dawn

"Ppppppppiiiiiplup!" Shouted Piplup while using Whirlpool

The Whirlpool picked up the dirt and covered Butch and Cassidy with dust that they could hardly see, meanwhile Adam ran and grabbed Sandshrew's cage

"Ahhh!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as the dust was in their eyes

"Are you okay Sandshrew?" Questioned Adam while he was opening the cage

"Sandshrew." Answered Sandshrew

"Adam are you ready to take care of these guys?" Questioned Dawn

"Yup, I have a feeling that I am going to teach them a lesson." Answered Adam with Confidence

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew with confidence

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup with confidence

"Blazekin, I choose you!" Shouted Cassidy while throwing her Pokeball

Blazekin came out of It's Pokeball

"Blazekin!" Shouted Blazekin while coming out of It's Pokeball

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Butch

"Rrrrrrraaaaiiiccchhhuuuuu!" Shouted Raichu while using It's Thunder Bolt

"Sandshrew dodge and use Tackle!" Shouted Adam

Sandshrew Dodged the Thunder Bolt and used Tackle against Raichu

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew while Tackling Raichu

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu in pain

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt on that little blue haired Twerp!" Shouted Butch

"Blazekin use Flamethrower on the twerp as well!" Shouted Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while using Thunder Bolt

"Blazekin!" Shouted Blazekin while using Flamethrower

"Ahhh!" Shouted Dawn as she was scared

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup as he was worried for Dawn

Before the attacks hit Dawn Adam stood in the way of the attacks and he was hit instead

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Shouted Adam in pain

"ADAM!" Shouted Dawn as she was worried for Adam

"Not again." Said Adam

Adam fell on his legs on the floor but he was still breathing

"That was stupid." Said Butch as he was Confident that he will win the match

"Why didn't he tell Sandshrew to Dawn?" Questioned Crystal quietly

"You did that to save me again didn't you?" Questioned Dawn while giving him a leg up

"Yes, I did." Answered Adam

"But why not command Sandshrew to save me?" Questioned Dawn

"Because Sandshrew would've been hurt." Answered Adam struggling to speak

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Butch

"Blazekin use Ember!" Shouted Cassidy

"Piplup use Bubble beam!" Shouted Dawn

"Sandshrew use Tackle!" Shouted Adam

Raichu and Blazekin attacks were countered by Sandshrew's and Piplup's attacks, Both Blazekin and Raichu were knocked out

"Oh,no Raichu and Blazekin!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as they were worried

"Dawn, wanna play a game called how far you can blast them?" Questioned Adam

"How does it work?" Questioned Dawn

"You blast them far into the sky." Answered Adam

"Piplup use Bubble Beam!" Shouted Dawn

"Sandshrew use Sandstorm!" Shouted Adam

"Piplupluplup, Sandshrew!" Shouted Sandshrew and Piplup

"Ahhh!" Shouted Team Rocket

The Attacks hit Team Rocket and made a BOOM sound

"Team Rocket Blasting Off Againnnnnn!" Shouted Team Rocket until they were hard to see and when they fully blasted off there was a TINK sound

Dawn and Adam opened the cage of Crystal and Joseph

"Now let's get back." Said Crystal


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash's Rematch, Ash vs Sparkle

Ash's first Rematch in the Diamond Region

Ash and his friends went back outside of the forest

"I couldn't find them anywhere." Said Clemont

"Hopefully Adam and Dawn and Piplup found them." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"Hey look!" Shouted Iris as she was pointing towards six figures coming out of the forest

Six figures came out of the forest, those six figures were Adam, Sandshrew, Dawn, Piplup, Crystal and Joseph

"What happened to Adam?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Team Rocket tried to attack me with a Thunder Bolt and Flamethrower, Adam quickly stood in the way to protect me." Answered Dawn

"Piplup." Answered Piplup

"Let me help." Said Clemont

Both Dawn and Clemont were helping Adam to get to the medical room, after two hours Ash and everybody went into the Battle Field to see Ash's Gym Battle

"Chinchou, I choose you." Said Sparkle pointing his Pokeball in the field

Chinchou came out of his Pokeball

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou after he came out of his Pokeball

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and into the field

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu after he landed in the field

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Shouted Ash

"Pikapikapika!" Shouted Pikachu while using his Volt Tackle

"Chinchou use Electro Ball." Said Sparkle

"Cccchhhhiiinnnncchhhooouuuu!" Shouted Chinchou while using his Electro Ball

The Electro Ball hit Pikachu, but Pikachu's Volt Takcle broke it and charged into Chinchou

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou in pain

"Chinchou, use Electric Ball on the Field." Said Sparkle

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou while using his Electro Ball on the field

"Pikachu Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while Dodging it and using it's Iron Tail

Pikachu managed to jump up and use his Iron Tail on Chinchou and smacked him down to the ground where the Electric Ball hit Chinchou

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou in pain

"Chinchou, use Electric Ball on Pikachu." Said Sparkle

"Pikachu Dodge it and use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Ash

Pikachu Dodged the Electric Ball and used Thunder Bolt

"Pppppiiikkkkaaaaccchhhuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while using Thunder Bolt

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou in pain

Chinchou was knocked out

"Chinchou is unable to battle, the winner is Ash!" Shouted Crystal

"Alright!" Shouted Ash in joy

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in joy

"Here Ash, here is your Sparkling Badge." Said Crystal while giving Ash the Badge

The Badge was a Shiny Star

"Alright, I got my Sparkling Badge!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitment


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessie and James and Meowth's next mission, Masked Catcher joins the mission

Pokemon Rangers Mission

At the Pokemon Center where The Sound Fast Train was, Ash and his Friends were about to leave

"You sure that your not coming with us?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"I'm sure, me and Sandshrew have our own journey, but we will meet again on another day." Answered Adam

"Sandshrew." Answered Sandshrew

"Well, the next time we see you, we are going to have a battle, because of Team Rocket, we couldn't finish our match." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"Don't worry, we will finish our match, but until then I will be going on my own journey." Said Adam

"Sandshrew." Said Sandshrew

Back with Jessie and James and Meowth at the abandoned ware house of Sparkling City

"So I hear that the mission was a success." Said Giovanni with a smile on the Laptop

"It was, we managed to get the data." Said James

"Luckily Butch and Cassidy were there, if they weren't, we wouldn't have the data." Said Jessie

"Whats our next mission?" Questioned James

"Your next mission is to head for the city called Rusty City, when you get there you will be taking important data from the police station about the mysterious creature called Ho-oh." Explained Giovanni

"I heard of that pokemon." Said Meowth

"Yeah, Isn't that the same bird that we saw in the Kanto region." Said James

"You're not the only ones in this mission, we have a member of Team Rocket that will help you in your mission." Explained Giovanni

"And who's that?" Questioned Meowth

"Me." Said the Masked Catcher popping up from the Laptop

"Masked Catcher will be helping you in your next mission." Explained Giovanni

Back at the Pokemon rangers council

"With disappearance of Cynthia this mission has turned crucial, we need the aid of a few go pokemon rangers and fast, The Participants are on their way in the Diamond region to Rusty City." Said Council man 1

The End


End file.
